disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Garrick
King Garrick is Hugo and Axel's father. He appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Background Personality Garrick is a very kind and caring father to his sons. While he does push them to excel in rugged sports, he doesn't approve how Axel boasts about his accomplishments to the point where it hurts Hugo's feelings. Garrick can be stern but very vivacious, and his voice is powerful. He had a distaste for boys ice-dancing and highly doubted any of the men in his family ice-danced. It is shown that he tends to put his family first. Garrick also implies that he and Hugo don't spend much time together, and he was caring enough to give his youngest son extra attention. While Garrick showed how much he wanted to be more active in Hugo's life, he was somewhat oblivious to his son's feelings, not even noticing his facial expressions. Physical Appearance Garrick usually wears a brown jacket with gold buttons and a leopard pattern on the cuffs, a sash that goes over his left shoulder, a sash around his waist, black boots, and a navy blue bow tie. Like his sons, he also has hazel eyes, which are the same shape as Axel's compared to Hugo's eyes, which are noticeably bigger. Garrick's hair color looks like a grayish shade of dark brown. Role in the series Garrick and his oldest son, Axel, both make their debut appearances in the episode "The Flying Crown". They and Hugo are at a flying derby race to support Royal Prep. When Princess Sofia and Prince James win, everybody starts singing the Royal Prep cheer for them, except for Hugo, and Garrick knows him well enough to sense how bad it has made his youngest son feel. When Axel is boasting to Hugo about how he remembers his peers singing the cheer for him, Garrick tells him not to hurt Hugo's feelings. Later in the episode, Garrick is seen on the balcony with his oldest son and Sofia's family to see her and Hugo ride in the championship race. When Hugo and Sofia are trying the flying slingshot, Axel and Garrick are both worried that something bad would happen while the announcer declares that it's a dangerous teamplay. When Sofia and Hugo win the championship race, Garrick is seen happily clapping for them. He reappears in "Lord of the Rink", when he shows up at his castle's ice rink to see what Hugo and Sofia are up to. Hugo is too afraid to admit his passion for ice dancing, so he lies by saying they are playing ice hockey. Garrick decides to show Sofia the hockey skills that made him the "Big Prince on Campus" and puts on Hugo's black figure skates, to his son's horror. While demonstrating his skills, the skates magically make him do a flip. Realizing what kind of skates they are, Garrick asks his son what he is doing with Enchanted Ice Dancing skates. Hugo claims that he must have grabbed Sofia's by mistake, to Garrick's relief because he suspects (correctly) that Hugo had taken up enchanted ice dancing, which he declares is for girls. Sofia tells him she knows some boys who ice dance, but Garrick assures her that the boys in his family only play rugged sports. He also claims that he wants to spend more time with his son. The next day, Garrick finds a way to spend more time with Hugo by becoming the Hockey team's assistant coach, and assures his son he would be coming to all his practices from now on, very much to Hugo's horror. During practice, Hugo does an enchanted ice dancing move called an axle to everyone's shock. Garrick voices it by asking "What was that?", and Hugo excuses himself, seemingly embarrassed. Later, after catching Hugo ice-dancing with Sofia, the rest of the ice hockey team tell Garrick that his son could not make it to practice because he was sick. But Garrick later catches Hugo with Sofia, thinking he is feeling better, and drags him to hockey practice. Still having butterflies in his tummy, Hugo tells Garrick about the ice-dancing recital but says nothing about him participating in it. However, with some encouragement from Sofia, Hugo finally admits his passion for enchanted ice dancing to his father. Garrick, Sir Henley, and the hockey team follow Sofia and Hugo to the recital, and are all wowed by Hugo and Sofia's duet. Sir Henley compliments Hugo's talent, even saying he'd judged a lot of ice-dancing competitions. Garrick tells Hugo that he is angry Hugo never told him about his talent before and he's very proud of Hugo's amazing talent. In order to still have more father-son time with his son, Garrick decides to be the new assistant coach for the ice dancing class. Trivia *He made a minor appearance in the episode "Sidekick Clio" as part of the audience seeing the play Hello Polly. *Garrick was unnamed in his debut, and his name was revealed in "Lord of the Rink". *His castle has an outdoor ice rink. *Garrick's pet name for Hugo is "Champ", which is short for "Champion". Coincidentally, Hugo is actually a flying derby champion. *Garrick made an appearance in a flashback in "Gizmo Gwen". Gallery Royal Prep's Victory.jpg Sidekick-Clio-41.png Lord-of-the-Rink-35.png|"I thought I'd see what you're up to, champ." Lord of the Rink Sofia Hugo 01.jpg Lord of the Rink Sofia Hugo Garrick.jpg|"Come on, champ." Like Father, Like Son.jpg Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters